JACKxYOU
by Vamp4eva
Summary: Read as your world falls apart when Pitch comes after you. Don't worry though! Jack is there to catch you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's just me, Vamp4eva! I really hope you like this story. I was inspired by SuicidalGummyBear-X3! Look for her and her stories! She's amazing and a really great writer! Please read hers! **

**Thanks so much for letting me write a story like yours! **

**I also want to thank everyone who heard about what's been happening in my life. I just want to tell you that everything's fine. I thank you so much for your support. If anything, my brother was the one having a hard time about it. Thank you guys so much.**

**I also want to thank PS61521 for letting me use her idea for your power!**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

Everyone has had at least one nightmare within their lifespan. Though when you wake up, you know it isn't real, while you're in the moment, it is.

Five steps forward, one step back. Three steps forward, two steps back. One step forward, and you fall to the floor.

A clawed hand reaches forward and steals your very heart from your chest. You die.

You sit up gasping for air. Your hand clutches the knotted fabric at your chest. As usual, you silence your panting and wait for the steady thrum of your heartbeat. It's repetitive pulse calms you momentarily. You lay back down on your bed. The room is suddenly colder. Sure, it's January, but this cold was different. It wasn't an exciting, snowy cold. It was a dark cold. The kind of cold you can only find by laying next to a dead body. You bundle up in your blankets as you drift off to a restless sleep. Your nightmare repeats itself.

~ The Workshop ~

"Still waiting for cookies!" North bellows. He was sitting in an overstuffed chair, looking at Jack intently.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have staring issues?" Jack asked. North grinned and Bunny laughed and slapped Jack on the back. Sandy was sleeping, and Tooth, well, she was being Tooth. She ordered several fairies to various locations. Her speech was hardly intelligible. Jack chuckled to himself and walked over to a window. He frosted it in the shape of a flame. He smiled, satisfied with his work.

"Alright. Everybody time to get down to the tax of brasses," North boomed. Everyone came forward to hear what the big man had to say.

"Man in Moon has told me something. Pitch Black is trying to make reappearance. And he's after something. Something very powerful," he said with a grave tone.

"What is he after?" Tooth asked, concern evident in her voice.

"A child," he said. No one spoke for a minute.

"I thought Pitch was always after a child," Jack exclaimed. He was clearly unbothered by the news.

"Jack this one is different. She is your age. The age you are frozen at," he said. Jack shrugged.

"That's cool. But why does that make her so special? I mean other than the fact that she's old and still believes in us," He asked.

"This girl. She is VERY special. She does not believe in us. But she is TRYING to believe!" Tooth and Bunny gasped. Sandy merely looked surprised. Jack waited for him to continue.

"This has not happened for a thousand years. And Pitch knows it. The girl is trying to believe. Just by doing that, she has a different spirit. Her will and spirit are strengthening! She has become a half spirit. She is actually making herself believe! That is why Pitch wants her. If he makes her believe in him, he could use her as a weapon. Unfortunately, that is not what he wants with her," a solemn note creeped into his voice.

"He wants to kill her,"

Everybody either gasped, cried out, or put their hands to their mouth.

"Wait, why does he want to kill her?" Asked Jack.

"She has a unique spirit. If he kills her, he can bring her back -in the form of an immortal spirit- like us. He is trying to create a fear weapon. She will be like you Jack. She will not remember anything. She will think whatever Pitch tells her is the truth. She will willingly try to destroy us," he said. "Jack, we need YOU to protect her. You are strongest against Pitch, and also, we are already quite busy. Easter is next month, we just finished Christmas, and Tooth and Sandy are always busy. I also think that if she sees one of us, you will handle it well, and so will she...maybe," his Russian accent was heavily clouded with worry. For both Jack, and the girl.

"Okay. I'll just go over there and make it snow in her room. Then she'll believe in us and won't listen to Pitch!" He said. He was about to fly off when Tooth grabbed him.

"Jack! No!" She yelled. He turned around with a confused expression.

"What?" He asked.

"You can't rush a half spirit. It's like a flightless bird who's trying to fly. If you throw it up in the air, it'll just fall back to the earth and get hurt. Jack, if you force her mind and heart, you could make her go insane," she said.

"So do you guys want me to...stalk her?" He asked.

"Just keep an eye on her and let her figure things out. If Pitch comes along, contact us immediately," Tooth said.

Jack flew away. He found the house North had told him to go to.

The girl had her window open and was sitting on the ledge. The cold frostiness of winter didn't seem to bother her. She looked a bit chilled, but she seemed as if she liked it. The moonlight reflected off her skin and it gave her a luminous glow. He flew through the open window. Jack flew straight threw her, but something was different. He could still go through her, but he could FEEL her. Not the texture of her skin or anything like that, but he could feel her warmth. He placed his hand on her shoulder. It naturally went through her arm, but there it was again. A small but strong bit of warmth. Like a handful of dimming embers. It didn't burn Jack. It felt nice. The girl then got up from her little seat and closed the window. She laid down on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling. The girl did not sleep.

Throughout the night, Jack would repeatedly stroke her hair, or brush her cheek, or simply lay his hand on her shoulder. He missed that feeling of warmth. He truly did.

'She's a half-spirit. That's why,' he answered his question of why he could halfway feel her in his head.

Soon enough, the sun rose. She continued to stare up at the ceiling. Jack chuckled to himself. He could only wish to glimpse what was going on in her head. He

quite truthfully wanted to know.

He really shouldn't have.

~ Your Point of View ~

You sat on your window sill. The light of the moon washed over you, and the wintry breeze swirled around you. After having your nightmare repeat itself 30 times over the past two weeks, you were beginning to think something was going on. Not just with your mind, but with something else. As if on cue, you felt something. It was cold. Not like the cold you felt earlier, this was nice. It was like a snowflake landing on your bare skin or a gust of mountain winds through your hair. The presence was comforting in a way. Just to know that not all things were there to hurt you.

You got up from your seat and laid down on our bed. Your stared upwards, pretending you could see the stars. You thought of anything that could distract you from you nightmares. Soon enough, the sun rose. The cold presence was still there and you smiled to yourself.

The day was long and boring. You watched a few videos and paged through some articles but nothing held your attention. You decided to have a little fun with the Presence.

"Why are you following me around?! Are you like some kind of stalker or something?!" You shouted in fake anger. You could almost feel the Thing stiffen. You giggled.

"Listen. I don't know if you're even real or if I'm just going crazy. If you ARE real, how 'bout you try talking to me!" You exclaimed with a look of amusement. When there was no answer, you sighed and walked towards your bed. Before you could reach it, the Presence moved in front of you as if to stop you. You smirked and walked right through him.

"Sorry, but I don't think that's gonna work," you said that just as a wall of ice materialized in front of you. You gasped.

"Okay. What's going on?! Either I'm crazy or I'm being stalked by frosty the snowman! Which one is it?!" You shouted. You walked around the sheet of ice and crawled into your bed. Within a few minutes you had fallen asleep.

~ Jack's Point of View ~

Jack watched her for the entire day. Out of the blue, she yelled, "Why are you following me around?! Are you like some kind of stalker or something?!" She seemed pretty upset. Jack stiffened as he realized she could feel his presence. Then she giggled. He realized she was just kidding and he relaxed a little. A slow smirk crossed the winter spirit's face as he vowed to get her back. Just as she walked towards her bed, Jack flew in front of her. She smirked not unlike him, and walked right through him. "Sorry, but I don't think that's gonna work," she had said. Jack then proceeded to create a wall of ice between her and her bed. Her reaction was priceless! "Okay. What's going on?! Either I'm crazy or I'm being stalked by frosty the snowman! Which one is it?!" She exclaimed with an incredulous and slightly annoyed look. Jack bursted with laughter and wiped a fake year from his eye. He sobered when she got into bed. He was about to leave and report to the guardians, but that's when the screaming started. She was obviously asleep and unaware of her actions. Her arm clawed at the air as if she were fighting something. Jack rushed forward and tried to wake the girl up. He brought the temperature down forty degrees, he froze her pillow, he did everything to wake her up. That's when he realized, there was no dream sand...or nightmare sand.

~ Your Point of View ~

Your nightmare repeated itself once more. This time, you could see the owner of the shadowy hand. It was a boy. Around, maybe, 16 ish. He had snowy white hair, and luminous pale skin. His eyes were a crystalline blue like ice- and they were just as cold. There was no emotion in his eyes as he ripped your heart out. No anger, frustration, or even triumph.

That's what woke you up. Or at least, you thought you woke up.

Those blue eyes were still there, staring into yours.

HEY GUYS! Sorry this chapter is so long. I hope you enjoyed it though! Anyways, I might take a while to get back to you, cause I'm in Disney world with my family! I hope you like this story and thank you for reading! I should have the next chapter up by next week! Oh and I have a lot of typos in this but its because of auto correct! My computer is broken so I've been having to write all stories on my phone!

-Vamp4eva


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's Vamp4eva! Thanks for my reviews! Thanks a bunch to:**

**Corticarte apa lagranges: Haha I'm glad you love it! I will try to upload a chapter at LEAST once a week!**

**PS61521: you deserved it! Thank you so much! It means a lot coming from you! You're a great author!**

**NormalisBoring2716: haha actually I have ESP. (Extra sensory perception). I totally understand you. Just keep believing okay? You AND your friend. It's really hard to believe in something when almost everyone thinks its fake...I can almost guarantee that Pitch is attacking! **

**BlueSkiesAndWhiteSnow: it's fine. Thanks for doing your job and thanks! This is my very first RoTG fic ever! I will change it! ;)**

**OKAY EVERYONE LISTEN UP! Because I know that a lot of people don't want this taken off the website, (including me) I will change this to a third person view. Just remember that this IS your story. This is just a clever way for PITCH to stop people from believing. **

**REMEMBER THAT X IS YOU!**

As X looked into those blue eyes, she noticed something.

White hair.

Pale skin.

The killer in the dream.

X stood up and almost screamed. Before she could, he flew forward and clamped his icy hand over her mouth. She bit him. He winced and pulled his hand away. He looked at his seemingly undamaged hand. X took no time to hesitate. She jumped off her bed and ran for the door. Just as her hand closed around the knob, the entire door was covered in ice. She backed away and the boy in blue hovered in front of her. She ran towards her window which she had stupidly left open over night. The boy smirked at her side, thinking she wouldn't actually jump. She proved him wrong. X dove through the window. The ground was quickly rising to meet her. Instead of hitting the earth, cold stony arms wrapped around her. They gently put the girl down. She glanced upward to see the owner, though she already knew who she would find. She ripped herself away from him. She pulled open a random drawer and her hands closed around a lighter. (Where'd that come from?) She grabbed a can of hairspray next to her mirror. She held the spray behind the lighter and aimed at the intruder. It might not have been an exact weapon, but it would get the job done.

~ Jack's Point of View ~

The girl finally woke up. She looked at Jack for a split second and then tried to scream. He instinctively put his hand over her mouth. She bit him. Though it didn't hurt, the memory of pain nipped at him. As she ran for the door, the boy in blue froze it; sealing her escape. She backed away and turned around. She was face to face with Jack. As she ran for the open window, he smirked. 'Oh yeah. She's TOTALLY just gonna jump through an open window. No problem," he thought sarcastically. She proved him right. She TOTALLY just jumped through an open window. No problem. Jack flew after her and grabbed her just as she neared the pavement. He flew back to her room and placed her carefully on the floor. She opened her eyes and ran to a drawer. She pulled out a lighter and hairspray. Again, Jack smirked. And this time, in his head. He didn't want to waste a perfectly good smirk if she was just going to prove him wrong again.

'I guarantee she doesn't even know how to use that,' he thought. Once more, she proved him wrong. As if it was just a nervous twitch, her finger pressed down on the top of the canister. A spurt of orange fire shot out towards Jack. She smiled at him. It seemed more to just reassure herself. Jack felt slight grief at her being afraid of him. He put his hands up, palms forward. He tentatively walked towards her. She raised the can higher and almost pressed the button. Jack hit it out of her hands with his staff. She tried to run for them, but he stepped in front of her path. This time, she had nowhere to go. Jack was secretly surprised and impressed with the girl. She had proved him wrong on more than one account. Jack had to admit, the girl had guts. Jack stepped towards her and she brought up her fist as if to hit him. She brought it forward with impressive speed. Jack caught the punch in his hand and caught the other one she had thrown. He forced her arms to her sides. She kicked him and squirmed out of his grasp. She tried to jump over her bed but Jack threw her down. He grabbed her wrists and was about to do the same with her feet, but they were already tangled in the sheets.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," he said. She looked at him with fear and what looked like rage.

"You already are!" She exclaimed. Jack realized he was holding her wrists together a little too tightly. He let go of them. She made a move to hit him again. He grabbed her again, and sighed.

"Well, this is why I have to restrain you. Okie dokie?" He spoke to her as if he were speaking to a five year old. Even though he was just kidding around, she seemed to get even more upset.

"Well, how about you leave? That way I can live my life in peace, and you can find someone else to kill, okie dokie?" The girl matched his mocking tone and he had to smile. Yeah, this girl hated him right now, but Jack seriously liked her. He frowned soon after.

"Kill you...?" He asked with confusion.

Just then, she squirmed away and reached under her bed. She came up with an axe of nightmare sand.

~ X's point of view ~

As X squirmed away from the monster, she swung herself under the bed. Her hand brushed what felt like a pile of salt. Within a matter of seconds, it had turned into an axe. The girl brought it up in what was supposed to be a threatening position. However, the weapon was also radiating a feeling of fear. It was affecting her and she threw the thing down. The killer walked towards her. He stopped when she held her hands up.

"Where did you get that?" He asked with his eyebrows knit. Suddenly, X's eyes glazed over. She felt herself stiffen. She couldn't move. Then, she began to hallucinate.

It was her dream. She heard a voice. A cold, evil, and frightening voice.

"Hello, dearest. I believe it's time we start making your dreams come true. Or perhaps I should say, your nightmare,"

There was maniacal laughter and X broke free of her trance.

She screeched and took off her shirt before Jack could look away.

There on her chest, was a fat, black, X - directly over her heart.

~ Jack's Point of View ~

"Where did you get that?" Jack asked in confusion.

Suddenly, X's eyes glazed over. Jack waved his hand in her face. She did not respond. Jack grabbed both of her shoulders and started shaking her.

"X? X?!" Jack began to fear that something was wrong with her. He picked her up bridal style and was about to take her to the other guardians, when she began to scream. It was worse than her screaming the first time. This was a bloodcurdling, ear piercing, screech. Jack put her down on the bed again, thinking he had done something to her. She sat up and ripped off her shirt. Jack didn't even have time to look away. X fingered something on her chest. Jack had to walk forward to see what it was. It was a large X. It was Pitch Black.

As the winter spirit neared, X's head snapped up. She gasped and jumped on Jack. He tried as gently as he could to get her off of him. She punched him. Jack eventually had to restrain her. All of a sudden, she just went limp. Jack look around and tugged a shirt hastily over her head. She was still motionless. She just sat there on the bed.

"Hey...you okay?" Jack asked. The girl didn't answer for a minute.

"I'm going to die," she finally answered with a strange resignation.

"What? No. You are not going to die," Jack replied with finality. The girl sighed a tired breath.

"Yes I am. The man told me. He said that it wouldn't be by your hands. He told me I was wrong. He said that I should trust you and that you would try to protect me," the girl turned her head to look at Jack. "You know what else he said? He said that you would fail," Jack did something he didn't think he would ever do. He brought X forward and hugged her. Not a gentle, little kid hug, but the kind of hug that feels like your never gonna let go. After a few seconds, X hugged him back.

"Listen to me. You're not gonna die. That man was wrong. I won't let him, or anyone hurt you," Jack told her. X let go and she laid down on her bed and fell asleep. Jack laid down next to her and placed his arm around her. She shivered, and Jack was about to pull away. Instead, she snuggled closer to him and stayed there throughout the entire night.

Jack realized something that night. The man X spoke about, was Pitch. Now everything made sense.

There was no nightmare sand, or dream sand, and Pitch was never in a room with her or near her, and X was having horrible nightmares.

That was the problem. X wasn't having nightmares. They were night terrors.

_Pitch was inside her head_.

**HEY EVERYBODY! Listen, I'm sorry if your upset that I changed the format. Trust me, I'm upset too. There shouldn't even be a rule like that! If anyone wants to start a petition against it, let me know because I don't know how to make a petition. Also, you can tweak anything about my story that you don't think belongs in your life. Remember that this is you!**

**-Vamp4eva**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO LITTLE CREATURES! I hope that you are all alive and well. And I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

**Krikanalo: hey! Thanks! It's nice to hear from you! Also are you a guy or a girl? JW**

**NormalisBoring2716: I am so sorry for your friend! I'm glad that this will help her! If she has that nightmare or night terror every night, Pitch is after her. He is definitely trying to get to her. The guardians are always there for you guys!**

**~ X's Point of View ~**

X woke up in the early hours of the morning. Her first thought was: "Is this another nightmare?" After concluding that she was indeed awake, she realized that Snowflake was gone. Because they had never exactly gotten the chance to exchange names, X decided she would call him anything cold. She squeaked when something grabbed her. They were like two frozen branches. They wrapped around her and squeezed. X wriggled free and turned to look at the intruder. It was Popsicle. She frowned and slapped him lightly.

"Gotcha," was his reply. Though X was still suspicious of him, she smiled a half smile. It was immediately gone, and replaced by a grim expression.

"So...who are you?" She asked with a slight crease between her brows.

"Who am I? Or what's my name?" He asked with a mischievous grin. X rolled her eyes and walked away.

"You know, you frown A LOT. Especially over the past few days," he sat criss cross and began to float aimlessly around the room.

"Well-wait! WERE YOU STALKING ME?!" X yelled. Jack fell out of the air and smiled sheepishly.

"I wasn't stalking you, I was here to protect you..." He faltered towards the end of the sentence. X picked up a shoe and threw it at him. It missed but she didn't care. She threw herself next. He flew out of the way and she landed on the ground. Her knuckles cracked and she held her arm instead. Jack flew forward looking paler than usual. It might've just been the dim light of early dawn, but he was quite pale.

"Are you okay? Let me see," he grabbed her arm gently and she tackled him.

"Gotcha," she replied mimicking his earlier remark. He smirked and grabbed hold of her even tighter. There was a glint in his eyes and X was immediately afraid.

"Oh no. Whatever you're thinking-" she was cut off as the two of them flew out her window. They went higher and higher until the street lights looked like little fireflies. And even higher until they just looked like one big sheet of light. X burrowed her face in Jack's hoodie. She could hear him laugh. They gradually came to a stop.

"You can open your eyes," Jack said with a grin. She opened her eyes and immediately closed them again. The ground was a million miles below them. She felt Jack laugh again. She frowned into his hoodie.

"Not there. There," X lifted her head and saw where Jack was pointing. It was the sunrise. The sky was a grey purple with streaks of Fiery orange and Icy blue.

"Wow," the girl breathed. Jack turned her head to face him. He had that same stupid, frightening, smile from before.

"Crap,"

Jack let go of X and she dropped through the sky. She screamed for about a few hundred feet. Jack then caught her. He was laughing with a huge grin. They made it to her house in a few minutes and he actually threw her on her bed. He then jumped on her.

"OOOF" was what she said. He continued to laugh for a few seconds, and then he just laid there.

"Do you mind getting off of me?" X asked. Jack then smiled and his head drooped. He began to snore loudly. X slapped his head. He chuckled and got off of her. He picked up X bridal style and set her on the ground. She wobbled a bit after all that happened. She grabbed Jack's arm to steady herself. He smiled and put her back on the edge of her bed.

"Hey! You never told me who you are! Or what your name is!" X exclaimed.

"Pardon me, your majesty," Jack gave her a low bow.

"Ugh. Be serious! I'm gonna start calling you Popsicle...or Frosty!" She said.

"If that's what you want than go ahead," he replied with a smirk.

"You're really annoying," X said. Jack laughed and nodded his head.

"My name, is Jack Frost," he replied. Once again, X frowned and rolled her eyes.

"I'm being serious. Do you want me to teach you?" X said.

"No...I'm being serious," Jack then proceeded to make it snow in her room.

"Wow," was all she said. "Wait...so your real?" She asked.

"Um, yeah. I figured you already knew that since you could see me," he said confusedly. "Santa, the Sandman, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and me,"

X jumped up in the air and exclaimed a wordless sound of joy.

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I've been trying so hard to MAKE myself believe!" She hopped off her bed and hugged Jack.

"Yeah I know. I think I should take you somewhere. I think the others should meet you," he said with a crooked smile.

"You mean the others-as in the ones you just said?" X asked with wide eyes.

"Haha YES," he said with a smirk. He wrapped his arm arms around her waist and began to float.

"No no no. NO NO NO NO NO!" She clawed at his jacket. He put her down and laughed.

"You know, I could always just freeze you and drag you along..." He said softly with a smirk.

"You could, but you don't want me to hate you forever," X replied. He grinned with that same glint in his eyes.

"I don't think you could ever hate me," he replied and slipped his arms around her. She didn't reply, she only shivered from his cold temperature.

"Fine. Lets go, you stupid Snowball," she said slightly annoyed. He chuckled and picked her up bridal style for the tenth time, and they flew flew out the window. She held him in a viselike grip and he smirked the entire way to the workshop. When they landed, it was empty apart from a man in red facing away from them.

"Jack, where are we?" She asked in wonder. The large man turned around. He looked surprised. He was holding an ice pick and a tiny toy of ice. His mouth was stuffed with cookies. He put all his stuff down and swallowed.

"AHHHHHHH! Hahaha! Welcome to workshop! I am Santa Claus! But you call me North, okay?" He pointed a sword out of nowhere at her. She nodded her head hastily at the Russian man duel wielding swords.

"Good! I will call others! Dingle! Bring X hot chocolate!" A small and adorable elf walked forward. He was holding a goblet of jot chocolate. He took a big swig of it before handing it to her. He stopped, then took the glass. He took another big gulp and handed it back to X, now empty. He scurried away on his tiny little elf legs.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed. He looked at X and smiled. "Sorry. They do that a lot," he said. North walked back in the room.

"They are coming. They will be here soon. Now, I give you tour," said the big man. He walked forward and opened two, large, double doors. Inside, there was at the very least, a few hundred hairy creatures running to and fro. Building things, carrying things, painting things, and many other things. X tugged on North's sleeve.

"What are those?" She asked. The man turned around.

"They are yetis. They make all toys," he explained.

"I thought all the elves did work!" X said. North laughed and whispered into her ear.

"We let them think that. If they actually did work, it would look something like that," he pointed to two elves trying to drive a remote control car. They were currently driving into a wall. The elf controlling the car reversed, then went forward into the wall. Reverse, forward. Reverse, forward. They didn't even change direction.

"Almost there!" Encouraged North. They then walked into North's study.

"Gingerbread?" He offered X. She declined politely and he tossed it behind him.

"Time to get down to the tax of brasses," he cracked his knuckles and Jack pinched the bridge of his nose.

"North, Man in Moon hasn't chosen her to be a guardian. You don't have to do this-" North cut him off.

"What is your center?!" He gruffly asked X.

"What...? I don't-" she was also cut off by North.

"Your center!" He took out a little Russian doll. "Open it!" X was about to pull off the first doll when a hummingbird-like woman burst into the room!

"Where is she!? Where is she!? I can't wait to meet her! Where is- oh my goodness! There you are!" This time, North was the one to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Oh I'm so happy you can see us! Open up!" She then stuck her fingers into X's mouth and looked at all her teeth. "Oh they're so beautiful! They're almost as beautiful as Jack's! Oh speaking of," she rushed forward and stuck her hands in Jack's mouth.

"Tooth! Fingers out of mouth!" North bellowed with a humorous tone. She retracted her fingers and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry! They're so beautiful..." She closed the door behind herself softly.

"Okay! Time to meet others!" He shoved X out the door. He then led her to the room she was in earlier. There was The Sandman, Tooth, and the Easter Bunny. They all stared at her when she entered. Suddenly there was an eruption of voices.

"Nice to meet ya!"

"I just want to see her incisors!"

"You need a restraining order..."

"Still waiting for cookies!"

These were the clips of speech X could hear. This went on for about five minutes. Eventually, X just scooted away and let the other five talk among themselves. She just walked around the yetis and helped some of them paint little knick-knacks. Then she played with the little elves. Eventually she heard a voice calling her. She followed the voice. It was Jack. She snuck up behind him and jumped on his back. He stumbled and then he flew up in the air and when crazy. He did all kinds of loops, and flips, and everything you can think of. He flew her back to the room where everyone else was he landed and he slid her off his back she stumbled and he caught her. He held her and cradled her like a little baby.

"Put me down!" X kicked her legs and squirmed, but Jack just held on tighter.

"C'mon. You gotta say the magic word," Jack said it as if it were the most obvious thing in he world.

"Can you PLEASE put me down...you annoying little Popsicle," she added the end. Jack chuckled and put her down. He didn't let go of her hand, and deep down inside, she was actually glad. Everyone smiled and laughed at their exchange, except Sandy. He gave X a knowing smile, and winked at her. She blushed and smiled back.

"Okay everybody. Jack says, we do a patrol," North said, shutting everyone up.

"A patrol?" Asked X. North turned towards her.

"Jack explained what has been happening to you. You are going to stay here. This is where you will be safest. Because you believe in us first, Pitch left your mind. You will be completely safe," he explained.

He could not be more wrong.

**HELLLLLOOOOOO MY LITTLE ELVES! I love you all for supporting me! I will upload the next chapter in a few days! Also, please let me know if you feel anything has been left unexplained! Also, there was some foreshadowing. I capitalized the first letters to make it a little more obvious! Whoever figures out what it is first, gets a shout out! I know it's not much, but I like shout outs! Oh and it's closer to the beginning than the end! **

**-Vamp4eva**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO LITTLE NIGHTMARES! I'm just kidding! You guys are great! Thanks so much for reading this! Also, again, remember that X = you. Okay? Okay. By the way, this was the foreshadowing: Fiery orange and Icy blue. I know that was probably bad foreshadowing, but I'll try harder next time. Anyways, I'd like to say thank you to these people:**

**Krikanalo: thank you! Yes, I assumed you were a boy by your writing ;) and no...that's not it but it was capitalized. I said I only capitalized the first letters though :P and sorry about that. I'll try to remember that one!**

**Okay everybody! Please enjoy this next chapter! **

Tooth once again stuck her fingers in X's mouth, Bunny slapped X on the back and said "see ya in a bit", North pat her on the head and promised that the yeti would take care of her. This is what happened as the Guardians prepared to leave.

Then Jack came forward.

He hugged X and promised that they would only be gone for a little while. When he pulled away, all the guardians were staring.

"Woah woah woah...since when are you a hugger mate?" Bunny asked. Jack didn't answer. Bunny laughed and rubbed his hands together. "Oh I'm gonna have a LOT of fun with this one ya Popsicle," he then opened a tunnel and disappeared.

"This should be fun," Jack said with a smile. He got into the sleigh that North had previously taken out.

Everybody waved goodbye as they slid away. Except Sandy. He gave another wink and created a heart of sand over his head. X hastily shook her head, trying to tell him nothing was going on between the two. He didn't see her though. The guardians had already left.

X walked up to a room that North had allowed her to stay in. It was quite large. It had a queen sized bed, a mahogany dresser, two nightstands on either side of the bed with a lamp on it, and of course, a bathroom. X plopped down on her bed. It cushiony and soft. She closed the blinds over the window thinking she would try to take a nap. The room suddenly took on a cold feeling. It was darker, with more shadows than before. To describe it in a word, scary. It may seem like an elementary word to describe Halloween costumes or posters of zombies. You don't really know the word scary until you've been where X is. The shadow was a cloak. It was being wrapped around you and smothering your breath. Fear was a rope and it was cutting off your screams. Darkness had a face. And it stared into yours. Then, it smiled with its sharp, pointed, teeth. It opened its mouth to speak.

"Hello dearest. I believe it's about time to make your nightmare come true. Don't you agree?" He laughed and the world around X disappeared. It was replaced by a darkness so thick, it was almost tangible. She heard an ear splitting scream that sounded an awful lot like her own. Then she realized, it was her own. She could see herself from a distance. Her body was laying on the floor. There was an ink black stain on the front of her shirt.

X turned away. She couldn't look. She put her hand on her chest, waiting for the steady thrum of her heartbeat. She waited, and waited, and waited. It never came. That was when X knew she had died. And that she was very much indeed, awake.

"Dear child. Don't fret, I will make sure you don't feel any pain. You won't remember anything. You won't remember anything, from this point on,"

~ Jack's Point of View ~

As the Guardians searched across the globe, they decided to come back to the workshop after about 2 hours. Bunny had given Jack hell. He would constantly make little comments under his breath, such as, "we should probably be getting back. He needs to go cuddle with his girlfriend. Isn't that right, Jackie?" Halfway back to the Workshop, Jack had resorted to freezing Bunny until they made it back. He had crossed the line when he started singing that little song.

"Jackie and X, sitting in a tree K-I-S-" Jack had frozen him before he could finish. No one blamed him though. It was starting to get on the others nerves as well.

When they made it back home, the group of five arrived to an empty room-apart from a few yeti and elves. They called out her name and when no one answered, Jack assumed she was playing a trick on them. Tooth flew up to X's room to see if she was there. And she was. Well, her body was. Tooth screamed and everyone came running in the room. Bunny cursed something unintelligible, North said something in Russian. Sandy stood there with his hands over his mouth. And Jack. Jack stood there staring at X's body. He walked forward and bent down on his knees. He put his hand on her shoulder. She was almost as cold as him. She was dead. Jack suddenly stood up and flew out the room. He flew outside and stood at the edge of a glacier cliff. He took his staff in one hand, and let all his anger and grief out through it. Winds like a hurricane whipped around him and hailstones the size of volleyballs crashed into the deepening snow. This continued for an hour. Eventually he came back to the Workshop. The guardians stared at him as he entered. North walked forward.

"Jack-" the winter spirit cut him off just as he started speaking.

"I don't want to hear it North," he said angrily. Bunny stepped towards Jack.

"Listen, mate. It'll all turn out alright-" he was also cut off by Jack.

"No it's not! It will not turn out alright! X is dead and it's because of me. If I hadn't suggested we leave her all by herself while we go out and patrol for something that had already killed her then she would still be alive! So don't tell me it'll be alright! Because it WILL NOT BE ALRIGHT!" He finished yelling.

"Jack. Ya need to calm down. Man in Moon'll do something about this-" Jack slammed his staff on the ground.

"None of you understand! I care about her unlike you guys! I couldn't get her out of my head, she's all I could ever think about, I just wanted to be by her side and protect her and now she DEAD! It's all-"

"Your fault," finished a smooth voice. Jack looked up at the globe as all the other Guardians did. There he was. Pitch Black himself. "I believe the word you were looking for was love, Jack. You love X. The problem is, she doesn't love you," the man clad in black snapped his fingers. An avalanche of black sand spewed forth from a window. When it dispersed, X was standing there. She was wearing dark black skinny jeans, and a fitted long sleeved, black top. There was a bright red X over her heart.

"X..."Jack whispered. She looked down at him and glared daggers. Jack recoiled from her gaze. Even when he met her for the first time, she had never looked at him with so much hate.

"You see my friends, I have a partner now. Someone NONE of you can defeat," he disappeared. X stood there and then jumped off the top of the globe. She landed with her fist in the ground. Jack ran forward. He helped her up and she stared at him.

"X...it's me, Jack," he said. X smiled and for a second, Jack felt a small seed of hope. Then it was gone.

"I know you. You're the reason I am dead," she then backhanded Jack across the face. He flew twenty feet back and hit the far wall. She looked at North.

"And you. I know you. I have found my center," she smiled and held up her hands. They were engulfed in flames.

"Hate"

And then she lunged.

**Hey guys. Sorry this chapter is so short. In also sorry that this is so roughly written on his chapter. I have a RIDICULOUS amount of stuff going on. Please please please give me some ideas if you feel you should. Also you can change your outfit however you want! Lemme know what you think is wrong with this story!**

**-Vamp4eva**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! I hope you're enjoying this story so far! I want to thank these people:**

**Krikanalo: thanks bunches! And also, where'd you get the name Krikanalo from? **

**Dina Gorgon: awwww! Thank you! I read your story and its VERY good!**

**Savarra: haha okay! Thanks! :)!**

**NormalisBoring2716: Um...I can't promise you a happy ending for this story, but if I write a sequel there MIGHT be one...it depends on how many people like my story if I'll do a sequel or not. **

**Izzy-Scarlet: wow! Thanks! No one has ever called one of my stories brilliant! I was in Disney world and I had a GREAT time! Thank you very much for asking! **

**PS61521: Haha that's fine. Like I said, tweak it however you need to! ...in your head!**

**And I think that's all! Well, enjoy this chapter! **

After what seemed like hours of fighting, the guardians were starting to slip. X was fueled by what seemed like unending hate. Out of the blue, X flew out the window. Jack was the only one to follow her. The others stayed behind and cleaned up the mess and each other.

~ X's Point of View ~

As X took notice of the Guardian's slowing pace, she decided she had had enough for the day. She would go home to Pitch. He was her one and only friend. At least, that's what he had told her. And X believed him, because she had nothing else to believe in.

As she was lost in her thoughts, something barreled into X. It knocked her to the ground. She ignited her hands and aimed at the thing on top of her. The creature was fast. It grabbed her arms, and shoved them into the snow. Though her fire was melting it, the immediate coverage was smothering her flame. She struggled against the thing. It brought her up to a sitting position and held onto her. If someone hadn't seen the previous battle, one might think that the boy was merely hugging a girl.

Jack coated his hands in a fine layer of ice and grabbed X's hands. She stopped struggling and tried to set him on fire. When that didn't work, she resorted to talking to him.

"And who might you be? Another freak, hell bent on destroying me?" She asked with a tone like acid.

"I think you might be describing yourself. You seemed pretty intent on killing us back at the workshop," Jack replied. Once X registered who was talking to her, she released a scream of rage. She thrashed against her captor. Jack clenched his jaw in the effort to restrain her.

"Let GO OF ME!" X screamed. She screamed again, and fire shot from her mouth like a blowtorch.

"I won't let go until you listen to me," Jack said with determination. She stopped struggling.

"Fine. Feed me your pathetic lies. Let me guess, the guardians and I were all friends at one point. You loved me, and I loved you. But being the idiot that you are, you didn't realize you loved me until I died," she finished. Jack was astonished.

"How do you know that? I thought you didn't remember anything..." Jack trailed off.

"I don't. It's a lie. The lies you were about to tell me, right? Pitch told me the real story. You and the guardians were obsessed about making me believe in you,"

"Yes-"

"They sent you to watch me,"

"Yeah-"

"And once I found out, I was afraid of you. I didn't understand, so you hurt me,"

Jack remembered how he had bruised her arms and wrists, but it was on accident!

"It wasn't like that-"

"And then when you took me to the workshop, you left me there. Alone, defenseless, and afraid. I had told you that someone was after me, and you STILL left me! You LET me DIE!" She finally finished. Jack had nothing to say. He could feel tears pooling in the back of his eyes. He let go of X, and she stood up.

"Pitch saved me. After I had died, he brought me back. In the form of someone who couldn't be hurt. Someone who couldn't be killed. He's there for me. I'll never be abandoned, betrayed, or defenseless again," she held up her flaming hands, and poised to throw a fireball.

"Even if you don't believe me, I want you to know I'm sorry...and loving you wasn't a lie..." Jack said. X froze and put her hands to her side.

"Stop lying to me. I'm tired of it. Now do your friends a favor, and die," she flew off.

'I should go back and kill him. No, I should go back and...and what? What now?' X thought in her head. She mentally decided to ask Pitch. She flew to a tunnel and dropped inside.

"Pitch? I'm back," X called out. The man materialized in front of her. Though she was still afraid of him, she knew he cared about her. She walked forward and hugged him. He patted her on the back and she let go.

"Pitch, the Guardians are very tiring to deal with. They won't actually put up a fight! They keep thinking I'll believe their lies! What should I do?" X asks him for advice.

"Never mind them, X. We have a new plan. The Guardians get their power from the children. We have to make the children stop believing! That's how you get a fight out of them," he said.

"I had done this once before with the Guardians. They had defeated me, and I was cursed to the Dark Realm for what was supposed to be eternity. But when you began to try and believe, that sense of power drew me out! You see X, you saved me also. And now, it is time to get our revenge on the Guardians. But not the same way as last time," Pitch smiled a cruel and evil smile that gave X goosebumps. She nodded her head vigorously, though. She wanted to get back at those Guardians. Badly.

~ Jack's Point of View ~

As he flew back to the workshop, Jack couldn't help but feel he was missing something. Something very important. He dismissed the thought when he entered the building. The Guardians were back on their feet, the toys and tools were back in place. It didn't look like there was any sign of a battle, apart from the Guardians expressions. They all wore the same face of defeat, and grief. They had lost X. To make things worse, she was now working with Pitch. Jack huffed frustratedly. He had to get X back.

"Guys, I have to get X back. I...love...her and I'm going out to get her. You guys can't follow me. I know what I'm doing," the Guardians stared at Jack incredulously. He flew out an open window.

'I HOPE I know what I'm doing,' he thought. Just as he thought that, X crashed into him. She pinned him down on the ground. She smiled with murder written in her eyes.

"Hey Snowflake,"

**HEY EVERYBODY! I hope you liked this chapter! Give me some ideas if you want! Oh and remember that you can change your outfit and dialogue if its something you wouldn't wear or say! Thanks so much to all my viewers and reviewers! My favoriters and followers! My Fairies and Elves and Nightmares! **

**-Vamp4eva**

**P.S. I'm sorry this Chap was so short!**

**-Vamp4eva **


	6. Just Out of Reach

**Hey guys. It's Vamp4eva. Hope you like this chapter. Remember X is you. Thank you to these people:**

**Krikanalo: thanks! Oh that's cool. **

**Savarra: haha yes! My brother says that all the time! **

**PS61521: awww! Thanks! I'm glad you do! I was worried some people wouldn't...**

**GIRLInTheCorner: Hi its nice to meet you! Oh my gosh...I'm so sorry! I didn't know! **

**GIRLInTheCorner: ohhhh okay I thought you meant like you wanted me to stop writing the nightmares! Okay I'll DEFINITELY do that! I really like that idea!**

**OKAY EVERYBODY! LISTEN UP! I'm having a migraine as I write this! My doctor says I should because writing calms me down. Whenever I have migraines I get angry and have light and sound sensitivity. I also get nauseous so I might have more than a few spelling or grammar errors in this chapter. If you know any tricks to help with migraines or with my symptoms, please let me know! **

**Please enjoy this chapter.**

"Hey snowflake," X said. Jack shook her off. She waited patiently for Jack to stand up.

"X. Why are you here?" Jack asked with confusion. X raised her eyebrows.

"Fine then. I'll just leave," she poised to fly, and just as she lifted off, Jack grabbed her ankle.

"No, I didn't mean that. I was just wondering," he said, back pedaling.

"Mmhhmm. Sure you didn't," she spoke like she was chewing glass. Like she couldn't stand talking to him.

"Look. Before you leave, I just want to tell...I'm not lying. And I will keep trying to get you back until you believe me. I won't give up. Ever. Do you understand that, X?" Jack's eyes burned with sincerity, but X grimaced.

"Just shut up already! You're wasting your breath, and if I were you, I'd save as much as I could," she said with disgust.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Again, X grimaced.

"Let's just get one thing strait. I hate you, WITH ALL OF MY BEING. I will NEVER forgive you for what you did, nor will I forget. Unfortunately, I need your help. My hate for you and the Guardians isn't bigger than this," she took a deep breath. "Pitch wants to end all of you. He's willing to go to...extreme measures. So would I, but I wouldn't take a life," she glared at Jack as if she would like to set him on fire right then and there. She probably could too.

"What're you talking about?" Jack was getting anxious. Whenever someone brought up taking a life, nothing good came out of it.

"Pitch knows that you're strongest of the Guardians. The children who believe in you, are also strong. He's planning on...killing...a child to get his message through," Jack's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Let's go," Jack flew forward and grabbed X around the waist. In about a minute, they were at the workshop. When Jack entered practically CARRYING a clawing X, the Guardians got in fighting stances when he dropped her.

"Jack...what did you do?" Asked tooth worriedly.

"What did I do?!" He emphasized the I. "No no no. SHE came looking for me. She wants our help," Jack said glaring at the ground.

"Pitch is planning on killing someone else," everyone gasped.

"Pitch is willing to go far...but he wouldn't go THAT far. He would never kill..." North trailed off as Jack grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Oh I'm pretty sure he would kill. Remember a few DAYS AGO?!" Jack yelled he slammed his staff down on the ground. It was silent apart from Jack's huffing.

"Ouch," Everybody turned around to see that X had her arm frozen to the wall. She melted it and rubbed her reddening flesh. "Please explain to me what the heck just happened," X said trying to control her temper at the group of her enemies. Everyone avoided her gaze.

"Sorry. We won't bring it up again," Jack said still avoiding her eyes.

"NO! Tell me what happened?! What else or who else has Pitch killed?!" X's eyes were glowing a dangerous fire-like orange. Her fists were clenched and held at her sides in a fighting stance.

"I was talking about...when Pitch killed you..." Jack said.

"What are you talking about," X said it as more of a statement than a question. All of the other's heads snapped up. North's eyes were filled with amazement, and horror.

"Do you...not remember?" He asked. X was getting irritated.

"Remember what?! Just spit it out already!" X raised her voice.

"Pitch killed you," Jack said simply. He was looking at X with a mixture of hope and anger. Anger at Pitch, and hope for X's memories.

"No...he said YOU killed me!" X's eyes were watering as she pointed accusingly at Jack. He took a step toward her.

"We both did. I was the one who left you all alone and defenseless," Jack's voice was getting thick with self hatred. "But Pitch was the one who stopped your heart," he finished. X was standing motionless and staring at Jack and the others. She shook her head and slapped Jack across the face. When he recovered and looked at her face, a single fear drop rolled down her cheek. Her jaw was clenched and her teeth were almost bared in anger.

"Just. Shut. Up." She spoke each word as an individual sentence. She flew away. She flew up a flight of stairs and opened the door to a random room.

It had a queen sized bed and a mahogany dresser. It had a nightstand with a lamp on it on either side of the bed. It also had a bathroom. This room was so familiar to X. She couldn't figure out why. She walked forward and tripped. She looked back at what she had fallen on. Like a movie, she saw Pitch. He was standing over her body. Her DEAD body. He was holding a mini scythe of black sand. X walked around him and looked at her own body. There was an ink black scar over her heart. X unconsciously prodded the red X over her own heart. Or, the memory of a heart. Suddenly, A single memory came flooding into her mind.

It was dark. So dark. There was no light. The. She heard a scream. It sounded so much like her own- and hen she realized it was her own. Then she heard a voice. A voice she had trusted, a voice she believed cared for her.

"Dear child. Don't fret, I will make sure you don't feel any pain. You won't remember anything. You won't remember anything, from this point on," Pitch said.

Though that was the ONLY memory she received, it was enough. Enough to fuel her entire body and mind and soul and heart with a rage that was undefinable. It was a rage that bubbled and throbbed inside of you, like lava just waiting to be released. It was a white hot, acidic, burn. Like a frenzy of ferocity mixing itself into a deadly wrath that when unleashed, could never be contained again. It burned, and screamed inside of her. It begged her to release itself. But no, not yet. She would save it. She would let it boil, and ferment inside of her. It would writhe inside of her until it tore through her. And she would let it. When the time was right, she would let it erupt in a wave of mass chaos and power. It would consume her, until she was the very embodiment of Violence and Might. Every fiber of her being was filled with a hatred. And she would use it. She would wield it like the amazing, and horrible, weapon that it was.

X slowly stood up. She cocked her head to the side and smiled. She gracefully opened the door and quietly walked down the flight of stairs. The Guardians were all standing there. Looking at her as she reached the floor.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you like that," Jack began to apologize.

"Don't worry, Jack. I remember now. I remember that he killed me," she said it with a chilling smile.

"Do you...do you remember anything else?" He asked hopefully. X have him that same frightening smile.

"No. But that doesn't matter right now. What matters, is that I have my revenge. I will kill Pitch. And I promise, I will enjoy it," as she said that last line, her voice became layered. One voice, was the regular voice. The other, it was low, gravely, and rumbled like thunder.

X's eyes began to change too. They became clouded. Like a black mist was spreading over them. It got thicker, and thicker, until there was nothing left but a ring of red where the iris should be. Her cold smile left her face. It was replaced by a look of grim determination that seemed to say, I am the embodiment of Bloodshed. Though everyone wanted to destroy Pitch right now, revenge wasn't a good thing. She was acting on anger. They needed to look at things from a calmer point of view.

"X! Don't so this! You need to calm down and think about this rationally. Killing is not always the answer," Jack said to her. X's head snapped to the side.

"Says the one who left me for dead," she replied angrily. Jack was hurt by this comment. X used this opening to fly away. Jack and all the others followed her, though they had a hard time catching up. She zoomed down a tunnel and landed in Pitch's lair.

"Pitch? I'm back!" X said loudly. Her voice bounced off the walls and made it impossible to place her.

Jack was tempted to call out to find her, but hen Pitch would find them. The Guardians and him flew around, and finally found her. Just as they saw her, Pitch materialized.

"Hello X, I take it, you've agreed to my plan?" He said with a smug grin.

"Yes. I've agreed that we will kill to get MY message through," X said with an evil smile. Pitch looked confused.

"Your message? What message could YOU possibly have," Pitch said in annoyance.

"That I know. I know you killed me. So yes, I agreed to your plan. I am going to help you kill someone. But you failed to specify WHO," X flew forward with her black eyes and layered voice. The X over her heart began to glow a dangerous red. Her entire arms were on fire. They elongated and split into eight thorn-like whips. Before Pitch could disappear into the shadows, two whips grabbed his legs while two others grabbed his arms. They stretched them out giving him the appearance of a black starfish.

"And now Pitch, I will repay you with the gift you gave me," the remaining four thorny whips, fused together in a spear like shape. She aimed it over his heart.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Pitch said. "You really don't want to do that," X stopped a millimeter from his skin.

"I'm quite positive I DO, Pitch," She retorted.

"Not if you want to see your memories. Don't you want them back?" Pitch asked. Miraculously, a voice rang out across the lair.

"I'm sure she does. But I think TOOTH can help her with that, mate," Bunny hopped out of the hiding spot, as did all the others. Pitch was surprised, but he recovered.

"Those are all lies. She may be have allied you for now, but remember she still hates you. She still blames you for her death. You took part in it, just as much as I did. Besides, you don't have her memories, do you?" Pitch held up a golden box with a picture of X on the front. He picked it up, and black sand swarmed around it. It got faster and faster until in was like a mini tornado. Before anyone knew what was happening, the golden box was torn apart. The teeth were bare and exposed. The tiny grains of sand formed themselves into little knifelike needles. They formed another tornado and X screamed. The tentacles wrapped around Pitch disappeared. And the black around X's eyes did too. The black sand stopped swirling. Once it had dispersed, a bright light shown, and various faces of people and things flew away. All X's memories were lost.

"No...no no no," X looked frantic, as if she and lost something that she would never have again. And she did. Those memories would never be retrieved. Not until she actually made it to the other side. But she couldn't. She was immortal now. Death was a gift that was just out of her reach.

"And now, you will never have your memories. I suppose you'll just have to come with me now," Pitch grabbed X by the neck and threw her in a cage of black sand. Once inside, it turned into a collar and leash. Pitch grabbed the handle. And the two disappeared before the Guardians could even register what was happening.

"No!" Jack yelled.

Once again, X was taken from him. He loved her, and she was just out of his reach.

**Hey guys. Hope you liked this chapter. Next one might be out tomorrow if I'm not still throwing up. Bye.**

**-Vamp4eva**


	7. Chapter 7

LISTEN UP EVERYONE!

There's a rebellion going on. People are getting fed up with the fanfiction rules. If you dislike even ONE of them, contact Reaper of Heroes for more info.

Spread the word about the rebellion and end all your messages with Join the Rebellion! Thanks for your time. Also, Join this if you don't want my story taken away...


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO MA BABIES! Haha just kidding. Anyways, I want to thank:**

**ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! Unfortunately, I cannot open my list of reviews for some weird reason, but I would like to thank my reviewers and viewers, and everyone who agrees with the 'rebellion'! If you wanna join, just contact Reaper of Heroes. **

**Please enjoy this chap, and um...yeah just enjoy this, OH! And leave a review and please tell me if you feel I've left anything unexplained! **

**REMEMBER X IS YOU! **

**Feel free to adjust the dialog anyway you feel is necessary. If its not something you would say, CHANGE IT! In your head, I mean. **

**REMEMBER X IS YOU!**

Five steps forward, one step back. Three steps forward- X's usual nightmare, cut off as a new one took its place.

Golden catlike eyes looked into hers, shining with malice.

Is this what you wanted, X?

A voice sang in her head.

Suddenly, the golden orbs backed away and she could fully see the scene before her. Jack was laying on the ground unconscious. A figure stood above him with a black cloak wrapped around its body and a hood over its head. It held up a long, serrated dagger, and brought it down with a quick stroke. Her vision blacked out before she could see the carnage. Suddenly, it reappeared and the figure was facing X. It tilted its head back, and pulled its hood away. The face was X's.

Another blackout.

Is this what you wanted, X?

The same voice sang. It was then accompanied by another voice. Jack's voice.

You seemed pretty intent on killing us back at the workshop,

Is this what you wanted, X?

"No! This isn't what I wanted!" A single tear rolled down X's cheek and she touched it, and looked at it with surprise.

"Oh, but I thought you hated them. Why the change of heart?" Asked that same eerie voice.

Pitch then materialized. X spat at him.

"No. No, it's you who I hate!" X brought her flaming fist forward. It made contact with the evil man's face. It cracked. The girl stood back and took in the whole picture. The image of Pitch was cracked, like glass. Then she realized, she was surrounded by glass. Various mirrors surrounded X, and each one had the face of Pitch.

"Yes, yes you do. I am the only thing you CAN hate. Everything else is better than you, purer than you, I am the only one who is beneath you. But you're wrong, X. Even I am greater than you. I can wield my powers, harness my anger, I can care for things, I can create things, but you," the mirrored Pitch pointed accusingly at X. "All you can do is destroy. Destroy, harm, and burn," he drew out the words and let them seep in. "You are nothing to them. You are nothing to ANYONE. What use could they have for you? What is ONE thing good about you? One desirable trait about you?" Another tear rolled down X's cheek and she remained silent. "Exactly. There is not an ounce of good in you. Not a drop. Not a speck. You are completely useless. And that is why no one wants you. Not even me," dark laughter echoed around X as each of the mirrors cracked.

X woke up with a start. She rubbed her eyes and felt something on her wrist. She looked down to see a chain of black sand. One was on her right arm, and one on her left leg. The large cavern X lay in was completely empty. She flew against the chain in hopes of breaking the fragile looking band. Looks can be deceiving. In no time, X's wrist and ankle were raw from the rough sand scraping against it. It was then, that a noise was heard. Just the tiniest, little, thump.

"Pitch. Come out here and show yourself, coward!" X screamed.

She got a response, just not the one she was hoping for.

~ Jack's Point of View ~

Jack ran forward only to close his hands around empty air.

"X!" Jack yelled. He retracted his arm and looked forward with determination.

"Prepare the sleigh. We have to go to Pitch's lair. NOW," Jack barked. The Guardians were so unused to seeing him like this, no one questioned his authority. Not even the Kangaroo. Within mere minutes, everyone was boarded onto the sleigh; North carrying Bunny. As they rode off into the frozen winds and blue sky, everyone thought the same thing. That for both X's and Jack's sake, X would be alright.

As they neared a haunting bed frame, black sand swirled around the ground. The fine substance transformed into a nightmare. And then another. And another. To the Guardians horror, the nightmares were large. Larger than the average one. And more powerful too. Instead of sandy bronze eyes, they had metallic gold eyes. They glinted with a strange sort of intelligence that wasn't there before.

"Oh, now what is this! The big four, all here to help little Jackie save his girlfriend?" Said a taunting voice. The group turned around to see the floating silhouette of Pitch Black. Before anyone could answer, a nightmare reared up on its hind legs and attempted to kick North. He sliced it in half with his twin blades. It fell in a shimmering wave of black. The fight began.

North took out several of the nightmares with one clean sweep of his sword. Bunny took out a dozen with a single boomerang. Tooth flew through at least five before somersaulting in the air and taking out another cluster. Sandy conjured up his whips, with a few variations. It had several spikes on the end that when flicked, tore through the grainy material of a nightmare's outer covering. As the group of four fought against the dark creatures, Pitch materialized. The group turned their attention on him. Jack froze all the nightmares' legs to the ground so they couldn't attack while the others were distracted. In the meantime, Jack would go and save X while Pitch was distracted. He dove into the hole before anyone could notice him. When he reached the bottom, the darkness surprised him. He didn't remember it being so dark. Then he realized he was facing the cave wall. He turned around and hid behind a pillar. His foot kicked a lone rock and it made a small thump when it hit the sole of his foot. Suddenly, Jack heard X.

"Pitch. Come out here and show yourself, coward!" Her voice rang out loud and clear against the heavy silence. He flew around behind her. He wrapped one hand around her mouth while he worked on freeing her arm. He was successful. X's arm came flying out of the restraint and elbowed the side of Jack's head. Hard.

~ X's Point of View ~

A deathly cold hand wrapped around her mouth, effectively cutting off her oncoming scream of anger. Unfortunately, Pitch decided he would take her arm out of the chain. She wasted no time in elbowing the evil man in the head. He fell back with a loud 'ow!'. X then realized the voice didn't match. She spun around at an inhuman speed. It was Jack.

"Jack!" She didn't even bother to ask if he was okay. She ran forward and practically jumped on him. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were Pitch!" She said still hugging him on the ground.

"Hehe it's fine! I'm just glad you're alive..." He faulted at the end of the sentence, realizing that she wasn't.

X dismissed his comment and moved on with her own problem.

"Jack. He destroyed my memories. How am I supposed to remember?!" X said frantically. She got off of the poor spirit and helped him to his feet.

"Don't worry. We'll figure it out. But right now, we gotta help the others," Jack said. As if on cue, a loud shout was heard overhead. X grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him forward and out of the sinister lair. As they reached the clean, open air, the first thing X saw was a large clump of feathers, and a pile of sand. As she stepped closer, she realized that it was Tooth and Sandy leaning over a shivering Baby Tooth. She had a sickly gray tint, and her purple eyes had a slight film over it. She made small wheezing sounds with every breath.

"What did you do to her!?" Tooth screamed.

"It's nothing really. Just a little of my nightmare sand she inhaled," Pitch said it like it was the result of an accident, but the look behind his eyes told a different story. The sun was setting quickly, and the lack of light wasn't doing wonders for X's concentration. All she could think about was the Moon. She silently asked him for help. She received no reply.

"Oh look. The little Match Box finally made a reappearance," Pitch addressed X very condescendingly.

"Oh look. The boogerman is being stupid. Honestly. You really shouldn't taunt me right now," X replied with ten times the amount of venom in her voice.

Pitch feigned offense at the name X called him, but he dismissed her.

"And just tell me, what do you plan to do now? Try to defeat me and do it again when I come back? It seems like that's all you ever do," Pitch said mockingly. Before anyone could say anything, he disappeared with his nightmares.

"Where's he gone?!" X shouted. She wanted so badly to get rid of this man.

"No doubt to reform more nightmares. No...we have to get to him! You said he's going to kill a child, yes?" North asked pointing a sword at a surprised looking X.

"Not without me. He knows that it's too dangerous to just go with his nightmares and himself. He needed me, but he doesn't have that right now," X smirked and Jack internally grinned. They weren't exactly best friends, but at least she could stand to be kind to them...and hug them when she felt the need. Jack thought back to how she had pounced on him once she realized who it was. A slight smile played around the edge of his mouth, and Jack fought a losing battle to hide it.

"What's up with you, snowball?" X asked with curiosity. Jack couldn't help but smile at the old nickname. X just shook her head and began to walk towards the sleigh. The others followed and Bunny passed by Jack with a grin.

"Ya oughta be carful with that one, mate," Bunny winked and walked on. Jack followed and stepped on the impressive sleigh. He noticed the girl that sat down beside him.

"You're gonna ride with us?" Jack asked. X stood up with a defiant expression.

"Or not," She flew about five feet in the air when Jack grabbed her ankle.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Ride with us," He said with a pleading tone.

"No it's fine. I like flying anyways," she once again flew up in the air and this time Jack didn't stop her.

"Fine. I'll come with you," he flew up beside her and the other Guardians either giggled, smirked, winked, or belly laughed. They opened a portal and the others disappeared. While Jack looked on at the sleigh, X quietly slipped away, hoping to ditch him. Unfortunately, Jack was a master prankster and had ruled the lands of Ditching. He tackled X from behind and the two fell to the forest floor.

"Ah!" X exclaimed. She shook him off and ignited her hands. She placed them at her sides in a fighting stance. She rolled her eyes after realizing who it was.

"What's wrong with you!" X glared at a chuckling winter spirit. She stomped forward and punched him playfully. She zoomed up into the air and Jack followed her with extreme skill. He casually flew cross legged beside her.

"You realize you could never out run me, right?" He smirked at her glaring face when suddenly, X fell out of the sky. Jack flew forward and caught her a foot above the earth.

"Awwww, you do care," She grinned. Jack realized he had once said the exact same thing. He smiled back.

"Of course I care," Jack replied honestly. X's face began to dim and she leaped out of Jack's arms. She landed on the ground with ease and straitened out her clothes. Her face wore her signature look of blankness. There was no emotion. She nodded her head Jack's direction and began to walk away. He frowned and followed her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. She looked at him incredulously.

"Don't do that," Jack's eyes bore into X's.

"Don't do what?" X retorted with annoyance.

"Stop acting like you don't feel anything. You aren't invincible, so stop acting like it," Jack had a tone that even he was unused to. It was...serious. X yanked her arm out of his icy grip and stared into his cerulean eyes.

"I'm not acting. I don't feel anything, and I don't want to," she turned away and Jack once again spun her around.

"No, X. I know you feel something, and you might not want to right now but I know you do. Remember how happy you were to see me in the cave? Stop trying to cover up that part of yourself," What he was saying, he truly believed. He just needed X to believe it too.

"I don't feel anything! The part of me that cares, is DEAD. I don't care about you, I don't care about my past life, I don't care about anything! Alright?! I don't want to care because if I try, it hurts. It hurts, Jack. And I don't want to hurt ever again," X flew up into the sky, and you know what? This time, she was actually faster than Jack.

**HEY GUYS! I hope you like his chapter and please vote on the romance levels for the sequel! THAT'S RIGHT! I'm gonna make a sequel! **

**Anyways, just right a review on how lovey-dovey you want the sequel on a scale of 1-10. 1 being the least, 10 being like super lovey-dovey! Remember, this is your story so YOU choose! **

**Okay until next time,**

**-Vamp4eva**


	9. Chapter 9

HEY GUYS! This is theeeee very last chapter to JACKxYOU. THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME! This is EXTREMELY short. I only published this so that you could have some closure when I abruptly end my story!

Again, my phone thinks its being funny and I'm having trouble with the comment page. I'm not sure is this is all the reviews, but here it goes!

FallingInReverse3: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Blu3 Wat3rs: Yes I agree. If I were the reader I would want it split down the middle! Thank you for your vote!

Again, I'm not sure if that was all the comments, and if its not, I'm really really sorry to whoever I have skipped! Please PM me if I have skipped you!

REMEMBER X IS YOU!

-Vamp4eva

As the winter wind whipped around X, she thought of nothing. Right now, to enter her mind or think of anything, would be to walk into a full sized tornado. Thoughts swirled round and around, ripping apart various pieces of her sanity. She knew which side she was supposed to be on, but she couldn't figure out why it was so hard. So hard to believe them, or to trust them.

After a few miles, she landed rather ungracefully in a heap on the ground. About twenty minutes later, Jack landed beside her. Half of X silently cursed him for being so determined and adamant. The other half was secretly grateful and...happy...that he showed up.

"I thought I made it clear I didn't want to be around you, or anyone," X said harshly. Jack sat down and looked at her thoughtfully. She began to blush and she mentally slapped herself. He chuckled after a few moments.

"Well, you made it pretty clear that you were upset," Jack replied. He earned a glare from X, but he sobered. "And even though you're just as stubborn and hardheaded as I am, I know that I couldn't just leave you alone. I don't want anything else to happen to you," Jack shifted so he could look X in the eyes. She flicked her head away to avoid his gaze. He leaned forward and cocked his head to the side. In X's peripheral vision, she could see him smiling. She stood up and huffed impatiently.

"What do you WANT?!" She crossed her arms and glared at the winter spirit. He shook his head and put his palms up facing her.

"Hey I don't want anything. I'm just trying to help you," he smiled that same smile again.

"Ugh! I don't WANT your help! Just...go away! Go away! Stop following me!" She put up her hand and actually shooed him away. He chuckled and grabbed her wrist. X made a low hissing sound and tried to shake him off. She stumbled and fell backwards. Jack flew up into the air with her before she hit the ground.

"Looks like you owe me one," Jack smirked. X rolled her eyes and smirked right back.

"Um, no. YOU owe ME. I died, remember?" X retorted with a haughty look. Jack immediately stopped smiling and he put X back on the ground.

"Don't bring that up," Those cerulean blue eyes looked into X's with a devastating sincerity. X realized how much he meant it and she also, lost her smug expression.

"Jack..." X started.

"Yeah," he answered with a questioning look.

"I don't...hate you..." X stated with a very struggling sort of expression. Jack laughed and nodded.

"Thanks. That means a lot," He replied.

It was silent for a moment.

"X, I think I should show you something," Jack told the girl at his side.

"Um, okay? You wanna give me a clue to what it is?" X asked impatiently.

"I just thought that maybe you'd like to see your old room," X nodded hastily and they flew away.

A few minutes passed before they were in front of a house. It was very familiar to X, though she couldn't figure of why. X shoved open a cracked window and the two floated inside. It was a bedroom. There was a stain on the floor. It was a blackish red. Like tinted blood. Then, X memories came flying back to her.

Meeting Jack.

The Guardians.

Pitch.

Dying.

Everything from even before that came flying back in a whirlwind of sounds, colors, light, and darkness.

At first, she was happy. Then she felt guilt. Unbelievable guilt. Then- fear.

X stood up straighter and gasped. Jack ran to her side and she roughly shoved him away.

"X, what's wrong?" Jack reached out towards her and she shied away from him.

"I remember," was all she said.

Before another word cut the air, X disappeared like smoke from the flames she carried inside her.

Fin.

OKAY! HOPE YOU GUYSES LIKED THAT! I worked my tail off for this story and I'm really hoping it paid off! It was totally worth it for you guys! Anyways, I'm not sure if I'll do a sequel, but I'll update and let you guys know when I figure things out! Oh and any suggestions for the sequel are welcome!

Miss you guys!

-Vamp4eva


End file.
